five nights at Teletubbies
by Shadowlite101
Summary: After many days of wearing down the new guard, the Fazbear crew finds their hard work about to pay off when they see no signs of movement from the office. However, they face a sight so terrifying its enough to make even the most harden criminal cry like a baby. Terrible summary I know...


Five Nights at Teletubbies

Within the ever darkened halls of the pizzeria in his midnight hour, a dreaded presence slowly seeps into the very souls of his only human occupant. Yet for his residents, there is always the very growing pleasure that comes with each night. Each night of patience and planning would soon led to a night of glee for them as all their hard work would soon come to a head, and tonight was just that night. As midnight struck the animatronics felt the bonds of restricting programming loosen their shackles and waited to see the red lighting of the cameras begin to flicker wildly in each direction. Yet after a few moments and to their surprise they could not hear or see any change of quick changing lights and no sounds of frantic button pushing.

"This is quite odd, by this time we would have seen something change…" Freddy looks towards the others and sees the exact same expression that mirrored his own, confusion.

"Perhaps this one is just trying to psyche us out?" Bonnie suggested putting down his guitar and quickly walking off the stage. "Or perhaps he's just given up?"

"Nonsense, Bonnie. What good is the hunt if the prey merely gives in?" Chica scoffs, her eyes narrowing at the two as she stretches her legs and sighs loudly.

"Either way, we need to find out what is going on," Freddy tells them. "I propose we…" But the sudden sound of clanking metal against tile made him stop to see the red and silver stops him dead in his tracks as Foxy yells angrily…

"LEROY JEEEEENNNKINS…..!"

"By the great bear's beard, if he gets to 'em there won't be anything left!" Chica yells hurrying after. Bonnie and Freddy soon follow afterwards with Freddy stroking his chin in remembrance to Chica's comment. Everyone was expecting to hear Foxy's triumphant screech and see him standing over the guard who dared to act like it was better than themselves. Yet there was nothing, no screech or cries of defeat, not even a whimper.

"Eh lads and lassie, y'ah needs to be seenin' this…" came Foxy's voice as he quickly steps aside to see the guard in his chair motionless and limp. His mouth was wide open in a silent never ending scream and eyes that gave a mocking placid glaze void less of life. Foxy gave the guard a poke and even shook him around, but he gave no hint of life or even an attempt to reactivate.

"Strange indeed…" Freddy came in closer and studies the lifeless body, eventually pulling out his microphone and using it as a magnifying glass.

"Um…Freddy…" Bonnie asks only to be hushed by the bear's sausage finger."

"Silence, you will ruin my concentration, Watson." Freddy suddenly dons a hat and cloak, stroking a fake beard with his free hand.

"Where did you get that and who is this Watson…?" Chica asks.

"Aha! This is elementary my dear Watson. The murder (and selfish cheater) is none other than…Golden Freddy, my own brother." He said feeling triumphant.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, brother." Golden Freddy suddenly appears donning a handlebar mustache and top hat with a black cape also stroking his before narrowing his beady eyes at them all. "But I have been watching this guard since he came in and I can tell you he crashed when he plugged in and played this game." Pointing his sausage finger towards the flickering television screen that was silently flickers the words, Teletubbies.

"Teletubbies…what is that?" Bonnie asks slowly picking up the game controller and pressing play on it to hear the crappiest music any of them had ever heard.

"Oh by my Majestic beard! TURN IT OFF!" Freddy yells, he feels disoriented and falls to the ground covering his ears with the others as the characters on the screen giggles and looks around before walking off as the phonograph like instrument comes up and asks,

"Where have the Teletubbies gone?" Before the music gets louder and louder, slowly causing the Fazbear crew to fall over in pain.

"No…I can't…" Chica cries before she twitches sporadically and finally shuts down with sparks flying.

"Oh…by the Beard…" Bonnie wails before he too shorts out.

"Brother…" Freddy softly speaks before looking to his golden brother.

"Yes…dear brother…."

"Zelda is you're…is you're…" Freddy starts before finally shorting out himself.

"…Zelda…who…what?" was all he could say before hearing the chime of the bell ringing to signal it was six o'clock before he also shortens out. All were motionless, a sea of dead robots every once in a while sparking around the guard, when suddenly the guard wakes up from his comatose state and looks around for a moment in a daze.

"Oh god I must have crashed after playing this." Getting up and turning off the game, he accidentally steps on Freddy's arm and looks down to see the animatronics' horrified gazes of all the animatronics before looking up to see to the angered gaze of the Manager.

**Well…Here you have it, an idea that would not leave me until I wrote it.**

**Plz R&R and not flaming. **


End file.
